


two feet deep

by Whisper018



Series: BBB Christmas fics 2020 [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fang and Ying are siblings, First Meetings, Snow, Snowball Fight, Ying is smitten, which means Kaizo is also her brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: Ying threw a snowball at her neighbor to catch their attention.She just wants to join in with making the snowman army and maybe get to see her neighbor's smile up close.
Relationships: Yaya Yah | Hanna/Ying
Series: BBB Christmas fics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063616
Kudos: 4





	two feet deep

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't snow in Rintis Island but for this fic it does.
> 
> I saw this prompt and I decided, "Yeah, this is the one." And wrote this without proofreading so sorry in advance if it's not that great.

Ying watched her neighbor carefully, making sure she didn't miss anything.

She watched them cradle snow in their arms and flopped it down on the formed body of a snowman.

Ying knew it was a snowman because there's four or seven more lined up behind them.

She saw them slip and fall on their back, the snow almost burrying their body.

And instead of getting up, they laid there in the snow, making the most beautiful laugh she ever heard.

Ying swooned. Hard.

So she decided to join her neighbor with making the somewhat snowman army.

She grabbed her coat, boots, gloves, she can't remember what she grabbed next because the next thing she knew, she's standing in front of the backyard door.

Debating whether to open it or go through the window.

If she went through the door, it would take a while for it to unstuck since it snowned. A lot.

And Pang, most probably _Kaizo_ , would scold her for getting snow in the house.

But if she goes through the window, she wouldn't dirty the house but it would be difficult for her to climb in and out.

_I'd rather not have an earful from Kaizo._

So she goes out through the window.

She squirmed, quite uncomfortable with her position, and fell face planted into the snow.

She resurfaced, not liking the cold substance on her face.

Then she slowly stood up, careful not to fall back down, and took slow easy steps.

It's a miracle how her neighbor didn't hear her.

Ying didn't expect the snow to reach her knees. It made her wonder how Kaizo managed to walk through.

"Must be two feet deep." She whispered.

She walked away from where she fell, a space in the snow indicating where, and slowly made her way to the drowning fence.

Her neighbor didn't seem to notice her, focused on making another snowman.

Ying stood there ready to call out to her neighbor but decided against it.

The approach was to _direct._

The snow gave her an idea.

She bent down, cupping snow in her gloved hands, and formed it to a decent snowball.

She aimed at their shoulder, not wanting to hit their head.

She saw them flinch when the snowball collided with their shoulder.

They slowly turned around and oh.

She didn't expect her neighbor to be _that cute_.

The next thing she knew, a snowball hit her arm.

She blinked, her neighbor grinned at her.

Then they were rapidly firing snowballs at each other.

Ying didn't have anything for cover unlike her neighbor who has an _army_ of snowman to hide from.

So she dodges the snowballs aimed at her as best as she can.

She managed to land three hits on her neighbor, the other managed five. Ying didn't mind it.

She gets to see her neighbor's smile and hear their laugh this close.

Their fight didn't last long though. 

Just as Ying was about to fire her ball, she didn't notice how close she is to the fence and ended up _tripping_ over it.

Now she's on her neighbor's backyard with said neighbor right beside her.

She immediately sat up, showing utter dislike on her face.

"Are you okay?" Her neighbor asked concerned.

Ying grunted. "Yeah, it's just the snow."

Her neighbor sighed in relief.

"Yaya!"

"Ying!"

Ying heard her brother's voice but she doesn't recognize the other voice.

Yaya -what she thinks is her neighbor's name- turned to face the voice, who happens to be a boy around their age.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya called out.

She watched as the two boys walked towards them, 'Boboiboy' crouching beside Yaya.

"Are you okay?" Boboiboy asked, question directed to Ying.

Ying nodded her head awkwardly. "Uh yeah, I just tripped-"

"I saw." Fang said. "How can you trip _over_ a _fence?_ The snow isn't even-"

"I just tripped _Pang_."

Fang scowled in annoyance, probably at the use of the name.

"Okay, are you sure you're not hurt?" Boboiboy asked again.

Yaya gave her a concerned stare and Ying stuttered out an answer.

"Uh y-yeah. I'm n-not hurt. Anywhere."

Fang raised an eyebrow suspiciously, Ying scowled at him.

Yaya smiled softly after hearing Ying's words and offered her hand.

Ying stared at the extended gloved hand with confusion.

_Why is she extending her hand?_

Confused, she accepted it.

Grinning wide, she pulled Ying with her as she got up.

"Would you like to come inside?"

Ying wondered if she's doing this on purpose. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster.

"I have biscuits you could try."


End file.
